The Hidden Rose
by shadow101202
Summary: While running away from the ball, Cinderella falls through a portal into the world of Beauty and the Beast. She catches a cold which turns into a high fever. Cinderella is freezing, so Beast warms her up according to Lumiere's advice… BeastXCinderella


This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

The Hidden Rose

**Warnings: MaleXFemale Sex, slight bestiality **

Cinderella was running away, or rather she had been, until she tripped and fell down into this hole that she was currently still falling down. Finally there was an end to the falling, which had made her somewhat nauseous. She landed lightly in the snow... _Snow? It wasn't that cold when I left the palace, and where are Jacque and Gus?_ After rising from the ground, Cinderella turned around and although she was shivering in the cold, she noticed the large, looming castle that lay in front of her. Gently pushing on the gate, it opened to reveal a bridge crossing a chasm to the front steps of a grand, but grim castle.

Cinderella quietly knocked upon the large, wooden doors. After a bit of waiting, she was afraid that no one would come to answer, but just as Cinderella was beginning to walk away, the doors swung open. It was a loud and frightening noise that startled the young woman. Nonetheless, she wandered into the dark hallway that was much warmer than outside.

"Hello?" Cinderella questioned, "Is anyone home? I don't mean to intrude, but it is quite cold outside..." she got the feeling that she was talking to herself. Rounding a corner she came upon a lovely sitting room with a fire blazing in the hearth, beckoning to the chilled girl. A looming shadow formed on the wall before the girl's eyes, causing her to spin around in alarm. The figure of a young man stood in the doorway, staring with eyes of loathing, hatred, and... sadness. When the man cleared his throat, Cinderella came out of her small shock, stumbling over her words in an attempt to explain why she had entered his home.

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought, well I mean, that is to say-" a calm, but stern voice cut to the chase,

"Why are you here?" there was a small silence as Cinderella collected her thoughts.

"I… it was cold outside, and I'm a bit lost you see…" she couldn't just tell him that she had fallen through a hole and ended up in front of this castle, now could she? After what seemed to be an intense staring contest, the man spoke once more,

"You should leave," Cinderella was going to protest, but the man finished his sentence, "Now." She found herself unable to object to such a taciturn order. Wandering out in the snow was not what she considered her cup of tea, but it was all she could do. If she stopped walking, she risked freezing to death. Sitting down underneath a tree, Cinderella decided to rest. _Only for a little bit… It won't hurt to close my eyes for a few moments… _The darkness closed in on her consciousness and sweet dreams floated through her head.

"So… So warm," she murmured while curling closer to the heat of the person beside her. _Person? _The thought that she was lying in a bed with someone jolted Cinderella from the haziness that had enveloped her. Cinderella turned to the person sleeping soundly beside her… it was a beautiful man… _If the Prince is handsome, this must be what a lovely man looks like…_ Curious, she reached up to touch the man's face, and as if a spell was broken, his arm shot out from under the covers to grab hers.

"Look… Don't touch," he reprimanded her sharply. Cinderella blushed, her face a bright shade of pink. The man released her arm, looking away to frown at the surroundings.

"My name is Cinderella. What… what is your name?" Cinderella asked tentatively. For a while, he did not respond, but breaking out of his deep thoughts he responded,

"You can call me Beast," Cinderella only blinked.

"Beast?" she questioned the odd namesake, but Beast only nodded. Leaning over, he became quite close to her face, so much so that she began to back away slightly before he reached his destination. Pushing their foreheads together, she heard him breathe in and out slowly. Without even realizing it she had matched her own breathing rhythm with his. He pulled away; there was still a deep furrow in his brow, for something deeply displeased him.

"Is something wrong?" Cinderella asked the noble figure before her. Beast took a characteristic pause before answering, as if he considered every word to be extremely important,

"You continue to insist on having a fever, just so I will take care of you," it was somewhat of a snooty reply, and Cinderella was slightly taken aback by the tone he used to speak to her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," she said quietly, although he paid her no mind. Beast had already slipped out of the large bed to make his way over to the fire, stoking it with a few small pieces of firewood. Cinderella watched him with great interest; she could see him fully in the light now. Watching him, she followed the natural curve of his hair down to his shoulders, and as he turned sideways, she could see there was something peculiar about his stance. Cinderella gasped when she realized that his legs were… animalistic. His feet were not feet at all, but large, clawed paws instead.

"Do they startle you?" Beast questioned her, she could not tell his expression, or rather it was unreadable. Cinderella only stared momentarily, before bringing her gaze back up to the man's face. Her father had always told her it was rude to stare.

"Yes... but... are they painful?" Beast snorted in a small show of mirth,

"You are concerned for my well-being, but not your own?" Cinderella frowned at his query,

"Of course I'm concerned! Wouldn't anyone else be?" he turned away to face the fire so that she could not see his face and murmured something she couldn't hear. In fact, everything was becoming a little blurry as she lost consciousness once more.

When Beast finally decided to face the woman who had abruptly stepped into his foyer and his life, he found her sleeping soundly, a little too soundly. Worried, he quickly rushed to her side to find that she was breathing normally, but shivering. He covered her with the covers in a rare display of tenderness.

"The poor dear. Oh I do hope she pulls through alright," Mrs. Potts commented from the serving tray she had wheeled in on, disturbing the Prince from his moment of vulnerability.

"Mrs. Potts... I'll take my afternoon tea now," Mrs. Potts did her duty and left him to his thoughts of his life up to this point...

"Ah, good evening sir, but it seems ze mademoiselle is taking a turn for the worst, no?" Lumiere roused the young man from his light doze,

"Zhe-I mean-She is?" scooping up the candelabra and crossed the room with two strides of his powerful legs. Holding the candle light over Cinderella's extremely pale face, Beast examined her closely, she was shivering constantly, even though she was covered with three down blankets and the fire was blazing. "What should I do Lumiere? How can I help her, Cinderella?" Beast asked, generally concerned. Lumiere seemed to ponder the situation, spying his lovely lady, the feather duster; he floated over to her pulling her into his arms.

"You see, young master, you must make passionate love to her," Lumiere grinned from ear to ear, but Beast sighed as he rubbed his head.

"And how is that supposed to help her exactly?" Lumiere already had an answer ready.

"Why she is freezing, nun? Warm her from the inside out! You are the only one who can do it. Come now mon cheri, we must make sure that the master is not disturbed!" Lumiere left, his lady in tow, leaving a slightly bewildered prince left to mull over the validity of the French man's statement... and how he was going to go about doing this.

Removing his clothing, he carefully slipped into the bed next to Cinderella. _So cold..._ Beast frowned, if he didn't do something soon... _No I won't think about that now._

Cinderella knew she was dreaming, it was similar to others she had once remembered. A beautiful man... fated, yet fleeting passion... _Wasn't it usually a __**handsome **__man instead? _Her consciousness was unstable, but she felt the sensation of warm fingers on her cool body as they moved to pull off the nightgown she had been changed into. _A dream that I wish? ...I wish to be held in a warm embrace, and not feel the coldness of other people's hearts... I dream of a man who might respect me and care for me as if I am something precious. As if... as if I were a princess._

Beast, in short, young life, had not seen an entirely naked woman, except for the bit he had studied from the well-thumbed art books he encountered in his library. He had to admit it was something to see, but even more so to _feel_. Touching her was so different from anything else, she was so _soft_. It seemed like every day he was growing more and more hair, it never ended, but the feeling of such soft skin was pure bliss. The soft, blonde curls that encumbered his view made him frown; _this hair shouldn't be here... should it?_ He would ask Lumiere later if it was normal for a woman to have hair there or not. Gently brushing across her breasts with his hand had rendered small noises that bubbled from Cinderella's throat. Noticing when the noises were slightly more when he focused on the rumpled pit that appeared in the center. He lightly tugged the nib; it had an accelerated effect on sound of Cinderella's voice. Several methods were exacted, he was enjoying himself when it struck him as a lightning bolt strikes a tree. _What am I doing? I'm supposed to warm her up! This is no time for foolishness and fancy-free! I must continue on with my mission. _And so Beast undressed himself, frowning at how long it took him to take off his pants without them snagging in his coarse fur, but continued on. He couldn't help himself; he was a little excited at this new prospect. Spreading her ivory thighs slightly revealed to him the anatomy that he so desired to gaze upon. Probing with his fingers, he moved to investigate this unexplored territory. There was the tallest peak that twitched when touched, and the lips that belonged to the petite, pink mouth. _It certainly is a lovely color. _Oddly enough, it reminded him of a rose. Two openings presented a logical challenge to the young, inexperienced prince. _What? ...Well... I guess that makes sense? Hmm... _The lower opening expanded slightly to accommodate the girth of two fingers.

"Definitely this one," he murmured to himself. Moving deeper inside, he spread the opening with his fingers. _This opening... Is it big enough? I don't want to break her. _Cinderella's breath was coming as harsh and labored, but Beast took it for suffering instead of pleasure. _I'll just have to risk it. _With that thought in mind, he moved gently to brush against her outer lips, Beast swallowed as he began to enter her inch by inch. Stopping for a moment, he sighed, and was about to press in the rest of the way, when he noticed the red liquid trickling from where they were joined. Beast gasped, _Blood? I've wounded her. _Just as he was about to pull out, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, bringing him close enough to brush chests with Cinderella. Their lips met in a slight kiss as her body went lax again. Beast took this as a sign to continue, and so he did. Never had he experienced something as powerful as the feelings burning towards his nether regions as he moved inside of her. Panting and gritting his teeth, she was incredulously tight, like a vice. It felt like he was melting into her, there was nothing else to be said.

Only too soon had he spilled the gift of his loins. Coming down off of his high, he leaned down to press his forehead to hers. Pleasantly surprised, he found that her temperature was only slightly lower than his.

"Thank God," he murmured in relief before falling beside her in an exhausted state of mind. Dozing off into blissful sleep, he kissed her soft rosy lips, "Thank you, my hidden rose."

* * *

When Beast awoke he found that Cinderella was nowhere to be found in the castle. In his sorrow and rage, he tore the only portrait he had of himself before the changing had begun.

"I will always be alone," Beast sighed as he held his head in his hands.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
